


i do.

by ourkyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, i just wanted them 2 get married ok, ymir is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourkyuu/pseuds/ourkyuu
Summary: ymir and historia finally get the marriage they wanted.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	i do.

"are you sure she didn't back out. like, one hundred precent sure. like swear on your mom's life sure?" asked ymir for the thousandth time whilst pacing back and forth in her dressing room. 

"yes, oh my god, i'm sure she hasn't backed out yet!" sighed bertholdt exhaustedly for the thousandth time. "historia loves you, of course she wants to marry you, ymir."

"but, wait, what if she finally realized she's too good for me?! what is she finally figured out that she has a whole line of people waiting to get with her after me? oh god, what if she wants to marry reiner instead-"

"YMIR. calm. down. she's not going to back out! she wants to marry you. she- oh look! she just sent me a text!" bertholdt clicked open the tab to open the messages app. 

ymir pushed bertholdt away to get her hands on the phone. "bert," ymir reads in a speedy mumble, "please tell ymir to stop freaking out and that of course i still want to marry her... oh thank god." sighed ymir in relief after throwing bertholdt's phone at him.

"i was never worried in the first place. like ever. i was totally cool." 

bertholdt sighed, "of course you were ymir i-"

just then jean burst in with mikasa right behind him, "alright losers, time to take your place on the alter! its time to get married" yelled jean. mikasa nodding behind him. 

"sasha is already waiting. she told me to come and get you and bertholdt." said mikasa softly.

ymir pulled on her white jacket that goes with her white suit and nods. 

"okay then. let's get me and historia married." 

-

once armin, who historia had asked to be the officiator, directed everyone to take their seats and ymir was ready, the ceremony began. 

the music started and the first set of people of honor stepped through.

jean and mikasa, smiling at each other lovingly - if anything was clear, it was that these two knew there were gonna be the next people in the friend group to get married 

next, was sasha and connie. both making faces at people in the pews to make them laugh. sasha was whispering something to connie that made him laugh loudly. yep, leave it to connie and sasha to laugh in the middle of a wedding ceremony. 

and finally eren. their lovely little flower boy. that got a laugh out of the audience and angry red-faced eren. before he stepped to the side next to the alter he threw flowers in jean's face just to make a point. armin reprimanded him, which earned another laugh from the guests and another red-faced eren, but this time for a completely different reason. 

the doors opened once again. and in stepped her darling, her love, her historia. god, she looked gorgeous. wearing a flowery white dress and holding a bouquet of roses... ymir could feel the tears starting to form. 

god, she was going to marry this girl. how did ymir get so lucky? historia was no where near perfect, but she was still a goddess in every shape of the word. ymir loves her so much. 

finally, they made eye contact. grey eyes met blue and ymir could feel the tears running down her face. historia smiled lightly as she approached the alter that ymir was standing at. she departed from hange and levi, who had walked her down the aisle together, and walked to stand across from ymir. 

the music stopped and armin smiled at ymir and historia, "are we ready?" 

"if you don't marry us right now i will strangle you, armin." said ymir in the most threatening voice she could muster, which really wasn't very threatening for someone who was crying over her gorgeous soon to be wife. 

the comment earned a laugh from the guests and a breathy chuckle from historia. 

armin, knowing ymir would make true on her comment decided to get on with the ceramony... smart boy. "so, we all know why we are here. to witness the marriage between historia reiss and ymir fritz. two women who have shown us all what true love really means. and while i would love to talk about the inspirational love between these two - i think we should hear the vows. historia? would you like to start?" asked armin with kind eyes. 

historia nodded and took out a small paper from her dress pocket. "i wish i had memorized this before but, i had so much to say and so little time to say it." 

ymir could feel more tears form. 

"ymir, you taught me so many things about myself, you, others, but most importantly - about love. you taught me about how to love and how to return it. whether it be loving other or myself... you were the one to teach me. you didn't sugarcoat anything and treated me like i always wanted to be treated. ymir, you are my other half. you balance me out. you gave my life meaning. i trust you above everyone in this world and will follow you to the moon back if it meant i could stay with you. ymir, i wish i could say more because god, i want to say so much. but we do have a time limit and no amount of words will ever be enough. i love you so much." 

ymir let out a small sob, " can i please kiss her. just like a quick little peck. we can all forget about it." even though ymir's heart was pounding in her chest she could still faintly make out the chuckles of the guests. 

"ymir say your vows and then you can kiss her." said armin through a giggle. 

ymir sighed, but it sounded more like a sob. 

"fine, fine." 

ymir looked down to historia and grabbed her hands, "historia. from the moment i met you i knew you were the one. you were it for me, baby. you didn't put up with my bullshit and always helped others. you say i taught you about love but, darling, you taught me everything. i've never loved anymore then i've loved you. you-" ymir felt her voice crack and took a moment, historia tightened her grip on ymir's hands as her way of saying 'you've got this', "you taught me how to help others, and how to communicate, and simply how to love. god, historia, you're the only person i will ever feel this way about and i just really want to kiss you so armin - please say the words already." 

the guests laughed while armin just put his hands up tiredly, "okay, fine, fine. historia, do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"i do." said historia proudly. 

armin nodded. "ymir do you-"

"i do. can i kiss her now?" whined ymir. 

"god fine! you may now kiss the bride!" 

ymir seized the moment and kissed historia for what felt like years. she just wanted to convey to her how much she loved and adored her.

"i love you." whispered ymir once they pulled away. 

"i love you more." whispered back historia.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much GOD.


End file.
